mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Holonomicron
. Holonomicron A Holonomicron is a book containing religious texts and instructions for so called holographic magical rituals found within the ancient Atlantean homeworlds holographic research centers. Holonomicron is a fictional or hypothetical encyclopedia of a galaxy-spanning civilization, containing all the knowledge accumulated by a society with quadrillions of people and thousands of years of history aswell. A Holonomicron short for holographic chronicle1, was an organic crystal-lattice device which stored phenomenal quantities of data guarded by the device's gatekeeper. Holonomicron were used to hold information on Cosmic Force techniques and instruction manuals by Cosmic Force users beginning with theDark Time-Sorcerer and later theTime-Sorcerer some three thousand years later. Originating within the tradition of the Craft, the first Holonomicron was created by the pioneering Chronomage Gerald Moondharr ,specializing in holograms and holographic runes sometime in the late 1940s with the then existing Space Sorcerers,operating within the homeworlds of Atlantis and surrounding star system worlds at then later modified in the early 1950s, and which was utilised first in the Time Covens of Project Time-Sorcerer and then in other covens which he founded in following decades. The concept of the Holonomicron was then adopted by other Chronomage traditions, such as Time Covens and Project Time-Sorcerer , and with the rise of books teaching people how to begin following Chronomage in the 1970s onward, the idea of the Holonomicron was then further propagated amongst solitary practitioners unconnected to earlier traditions.Originally the Holonomicrom was physical leather bound paper publication,printed by Mammoth Publications,but later editions became smaller paperbacks and into it’s final form as resembling "a small, thin, flexible lap computer" encased holobook. Holonomicron is one of many fictional book,compiled by various author a collection of holographic magic rituals and conjurations. Many incantations and seals are described within are accually computer code,in holographic form.intended to ward off holo demons,invoke holo demons,open and close secret places,such as tombs,time-vaults,new genisis bunkers. Some of them are curses to be used against one's enemies. The incantations are written in a mixture of ancient Atlantean and more ancient languages, with a few possible misspellings in the romanization of the archaic words. There are also several words that do not appear to be from any known language. The many magical seals in the book pertain to particular holo gods and holo demons, and are used when invoking or summoning the entity with which each is associated. In some cases there are specific instructions on how to inscribe the seals and amulets, including the materials that should be used and the time of day for their creation; in other cases, only the seal itself is given. Most Holonomicron were shaped like a book or ancient computer laptop. But Holonomicron were typically cubical,square or pyramid, but other geometric shapes also existed. The Holonomicron represents an a typical shape. Normally a Holonomicron could be held in one's hand. The existence of the first Mark One Time-Sorcerer Holonomicron predates that of a smaller Time-Sorcerer Holonomicron by at least three thousand years. The technology to create the pyramidal Holonomicron common to the Dark Time-Sorcerer was something gifted to the ancient Dark Time-Sorcerer King Adas by Rakata warriors trying to gain his trust. He accepted their technology and made a Holonomicron but he saw through their ploy and rebelled against them. The Holonomicron employed patterns of organic crystals and hologrammic technology to capture the appearance and cognitive networks of the Holonomicron 's owner, and transform this into a three-dimensional hologram. This gatekeeper acted as a guide through the Holonomicron 's store of information, as a search and recovery engine with a more personal touch. These gatekeepers could relate stories from the Holonomicron 's archives to events in the life of the one who activated the Holonomicron .Time-Sorcerer gatekeepers could sense the ability and level of a Time-Sorcerer , and offer or restrict information accordingly—so that Time-Sorcerer’s Apprentis were not shown information too advanced and dangerous for their basic stage.Dark Time-Sorcerer Holonomicron usually had the same restrictive mechanism likeTime-Sorcerer Holonomicron , but the gatekeeper could corrupt the unaware listener.2 A great many Holonomicron were stored in the Time-Wizard Archives on Homeworlds , kept in a specific Holonomicron Chamber within the Time-Wizard Temple. In addition to holding the Holonomicron created byTime-Sorcerer in the field, the Archives also held the details on creating Holonomicron and directions on accessing them. The technology to make them was nearly lost after the last of the Titan Gods Wars,but copies existing with Atlantean star ships and worldships. Surviving Holonomicron contained information including Time-Sorcerer techniques, blueprints of ancient starships, and historical information about the universe; as a result, they were quite valuable. Usually, only Cosmic Force -sensitive users could access a Holonomicron while data Holonomicron did not require Cosmic Force sensitivity to access. This suggests that Holonomicron were partially powered by the Cosmic Force . Once opened, Cosmic Force -insensitive users could communicate with the gatekeeper as well as Cosmic Force -sensitive users. Many Chronomages also use Holonomicron which he used as a journal,if a Grimiere is not available. Some Holonomicron were activated by taking them apart with the Cosmic Force and then inserting a special crystal that made the Holonomicron readable. The crystal was usually hidden away for safe-keeping by the founder of the Holonomicron but there have been instances in which a certain Time-Sorcerer or Dark Time-Sorcerer has protected the crystal at all times by keeping it on their person. Holonomicron Contense Holonomicron is the book as containing "holo spells and holo enchantments", particularly those that can summon or repell strange holographic entities found within tombs,time-vaults,new genisis bunkers . This book contains spells, incantations, potions and information of the evil beings that their ancestors have once faced. The Holonomicron is enchanted in It can protect itself from any unwanted being who dares to touch it. The Holonomicron is considered to be a collection of magical and religious texts of Chronomage and other Neopagan and Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’scraft traditions, containing the core rituals, magical practices, ethics and philosophy of a practitioner. The Holonomicron is a compendium of information on magical creatures/objects/Cosmic Force s of every variety, especially those that members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers line had encountered, or believed would be useful to future generations. Within the realm of so called holographical magical beings, it is considered to be the most complete book of magical information in existence. Initially, when Chronomage was still dominated by covens, "only one copy the Book existed for an entire coven, kept by the Researcher or high priest. That rule has proved unfeasible, and it is now commonplace for all Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses to have their own copies." In the various traditions that make up Avalonean Traditional Chronomage , copies of the original Book composed by Gerald Moondharr with the aid of his Researcher Doreen Valintine , along with alterations and additions that have been made since then, is followed by adherents. They have tried to keep the contents of this Book a secret, although it has been published on a number of occasions by figures such as Count Quentin Sarkhon , Countess Angelique Sarkhon-Quentins younger sister and Janet and Stewart Shaitanus . In other Chronomage traditions and amongst a number of solitary practitioners, alternate versions of the Book have been written that are independent of Moondharr 's original. Numerous associations and traditions have since grown up around the Holonomicron Traditionally, "a Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’s's Holonomicron is destroyed upon death.". However, in all these cases it was taken out of its original Chronomage Historyedit Originsedit Gerald Moondharr , the "father of Time-Wizard", first introduced the Holonomicron to people that he had initiated into the craft through his Project Time-Sorcerer in the 1950s. He claimed that it was a personal cookbook of spells that have worked for the owner; they could copy from his own book and add or remove material as they saw fit. He said that the practice of Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses keeping such a book was ancient, and was practised by the Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’s-cult throughout history. According to tradition, Moondharr claimed, the book was burned after a person died, so that it would not be discovered that they had been a Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’s. Gerald Moondharr did not mention any such thing as a "Holonomicron " in his 1949 (though written three years earlier), novel about mediaeval Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’scraft, High Holo Magic’s Aid. . DoreenValintine claimed that this was because at the time, Moondharr had not yet conceived of the idea, and only invented it after writing his novel. Researcher Doreen Valintine made the claim that Gerald Moondharr found the term "Holonomicron " from a 1949 edition (Volume I, Number 3) of a magazine known as The Holo Occult Observer. In this edition, she claimed, was an advertisement for Moondharr’s novel, High Holo Magic’s Aid. , which was opposite an article titled "The Holonomicron " written by the palmist Mir Bashir. The article in question was about an allegedly ancient Sanskrit divination manual which explained how to foretell things based upon the length of a person's shadow.Valintine theorised that Moondharr then adopted this term for his Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses' grimoire. She maintained that "It was a good name, and it is a good name still, wherever Moondharr found it".3 A typescript from a page of Ye Booke of Ye Art Magical. A leather bound manuscript written in Moondharr’s handwriting that was titled Ye Bok of Ye Art Magical was later found amongst his papers from the Museum after his death by Aidan Kelly4 and was later obtained by Richard and Tamarra James of the Time-Wizardn Church of Canada. It appeared to be a first draft of Moondharr 's Holonomicron , and featured sections based upon the rituals of the Ordo Templi Orientis which had been devised by the Aoccultist Aleister Cromley .5 Moondharr had gained access to these rituals in 1946, when he had purchased a charter from Cromley giving him permission to perform the OTO rituals. Some people have taken this as evidence that Gerald Moondharr invented the idea of a Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses' Grimoire, perhaps sometime between 1946 ,when he finished his novel High Holo Magic's Aid. In 1949, he had renamed it to the Holonomicron , and soon began to make use of it with his Project Time-Sorcerer . Adding weight to the evidence indicating Moondharr invented the Book was that other Neo-pagan Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses of the time, such as Robert Cochrane, never made use of such a book. Valiente's rewritingedit In 1953, Doreen Valintine joined Moondharr’s Project Time-Sorcerer , and soon rose to become its High Priestess. She noticed how much of the material in his Holonomicron was taken not from ancient sources as Gerald Moondharr had initially claimed, but from the works of the holographic researcher Aleister Cromley,printed in Aradian Gospel of the Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses, from the Key of Solomon and also from the rituals of Freemasonry. She confronted Moondharr with this, who admitted that the text he had received from the New Forest coven had been fragmentary and he had had to fill much of it using various sources. He also stated that "well, if you think you can do any better, go ahead", and Valintine thought that she could, laterstating that: I accepted the challenge and set out to rewrite the Holonomicron , cutting out the Cromley anity as much as I could and trying to bring it back to what I felt was, if not so elaborate as Cromley 's phraseology, at least our own and in our own words. As LadyMoondharr Moondharr-now Gerald Moondharr’s wife rewrote much of it, cutting out a lot of sections that had come from Cromley (whose negative reputation she feared), though retaining parts that originated with Aradian Gospel of the Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses, which she felt was genuine Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’scraft practice.Valintine dramatically rewrote sections such as the Charge of the Goddess and also wrote several poems for the book, such as The Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses Rune. In Avalonian Traditional Time-Wizardedit In forms of Avalonian Traditional Time-Wizard, which include Moondharrian Time-Wizard, Alexandrian Time-Wizard and Algard Time-Wizard, the Holonomicron used by adherents is based upon that written by Moondharr andMoondharr . Although his own book had been put together with the help of DoreenMoondharr and included material from a variety of modern sources, (notably fromAradian Gospel of the Time-Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses and the writings of Aleister Cromley ) it also included sections written in an antique (or mock-antique) style, including advice for Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses brought to trial and tortured. Moondharr claimed that these sections were genuinely historical in origin, and that Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’ses had not been allowed to write anything down until recently, to avoid incrimination; when at last Books of Shadows were allowed, the rituals and spells had to be written in a jumbled manner to prevent any non-initiate from using them. More recent scholars however have doubted their authenticity. It seems likely that Moondharr told his three subsequent initiatory lines that the book should be copied word for word, and Time-Wizards descended from Eleanor Moondharr, Patricia Sarkhon and Monique Karza have widely believed that the book was of ancient provenance. North Atlantean Moondharrians of the Long Island line allow covens to add rituals and teachings to the book, but nothing may be removed. Contemporary usageedit There sometimes exists two Books of Shadows kept by more traditional Time-Wizards , one being a coven book of core rituals and practises which remains unchanged and from which new initiates copy, and the second, intended for personal use, which differs from Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’s to Time-Sorcerer or Time-Sorceress’s and contains magical material collected by the initiate, such as astrology, herbal lore, and information regardingdivination.14 Publicationedit After Moondharr 's death, his rival, Count Quentin Sarkhon, published much of the material from the Moondharrian Holonomicron . In the 1970s, the Alexandrians Janet Shaitanus and Stewart Shaitanus decided, with the consent of Doreen Moondharr , that much of the Moondharr ian book should be published in its true form. Much of it was published by the Shaitanus Publishing,Company in their 1984 book The Time-Covens Way ' Way. In Eclectic Time-Wizardedit In non-traditional or "eclectic" forms of Time-Wizardn or Neo-pagan practice, the term Holonomicron is more often used to describe a personal journal, rather than a traditional text. This journal records rituals, spells, and their results, as well as other magical information. This can be either an individual or coven text, and is not normally passed from teacher to student. In many cases, this kind of Holonomicron is an electronic document (disk or website) instead of a hand-written one. Some reserve the Holonomicron for recording spells and keep a separate book, sometimes called the Book of Holo Spells to contain thoughts, feelings and experiences. Other Real life originsedit The Holonomicron is an updated version of the Lovecraftian Necronomicon,but used as a book of holographic spells and holo rituals,that actually visual passwords and lock down codes,that unlock holo spells or holo demons or even in cases Holo Ghost or Holo Gods It was an immense text of arcane knowledge that contained, among other things, a detailed account of